Together Forever
by Narutotaku59
Summary: Cette fic est sur le couple Zoro X Robin.  Ma première fic sur One Piece !


Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'observait. Ses traits parfaitement tracés, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux violets, ses lèvres fines. Zoro ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle le rendait fou.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle l'observait. Son corps parfaitement sculpté, ses cheveux verts, ses yeux perçants, ses muscles d'athlète. Robin l'aimait. Il la rendait folle.

Le Thousand Sunny était amarré au port de Karatashi, Nami fit des groupes pour visiter la ville :

-Alors, Brook, Usopp et Chopper, Luffy et Franky, Moi et Sanji, Zoro et Robin…Ca vous va ?

-Ouais !cria Luffy.

-Hn, marmonna le marimo.

« Putain, Merde, tu veux que j'craque, Nami ? »pensait-il.

-Nami-schwan, je te protégerai au péril de ma vie ! Mais Robin-chan ne peut pas rester avec cet abruti !lança Sanji en montrant Zoro.

-Ta gueule, ero-cook ! Une meuf te suffit pas ?

-Qu'est t'as dit, tête d'algues ?

-Sanji-san, murmura Robin, je pense que Zoro est tout à fait capable de s'occuper de moi, arrête de l'insulter !

-Mais, Robin-chan…

La brune était déjà partie, suivie de Zoro qui se moqua de lui en passant.

Sanji et Nami était en train d'acheter de la bouffe quand celui-ci dit :

-Nami-san… Pourquoi as-tu mis Zoro et Robin-chan ensemble ?

-Tu as dû le remarquer…

-Oui, Zoro s'entraîne beaucoup moins et il ne la quitte pas des yeux, mais…

-Robin lit beaucoup moins et elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, finit-elle.

-Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sanji, effaré, lui ? Il n'a pas un poil de délicatesse !

Nami sourit en entendant ces mots puis elle murmura :

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle recherche…

Du côté de Zoro et Robin…

-Zoro, on pourrait faire autre chose que de tourner en rond ?

-Hn… (NdA : Sasukette, sors de ce corps !)

Elle s'arrêta.

-ARRÊTE AVEC TES « HN » ET DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX !

-Oi, oi, arrête de crier, ça gâche ta beauté…

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on s'installe au bar là-bas !* En montrant un resto assez luxueux.*

-Mais…

Ils s'installèrent à une table où ils étaient collés l'un à côté de l'autre. Zoro tenait Robin par la taille. Ils commandèrent deux bières, puis Zoro lui demanda :

-Alors, _ma_ Robin, que veux tu me demander ?

-Très bien, pourquoi m'observes-tu tout le temps ?

-Quoi ?*rougissant* bah, tu es beaucoup plus féminine que l'autre tarée qui nous frappe tout le temps et… pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Robin rougit puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

-J'en aurais bien une, mais…

-Je t'aime, Zoro…

Le concerné sentit une sensation au bas de son ventre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi…

Et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient hésitantes et cherchaient le meilleur contact. Elle répondit au baiser et peu à peu, leurs langues s'entrelacèrent. Il caressa ses cheveux ébène et elle, s'accrochait fort à sa taille. Quand il rompu le baiser, il vit que Robin pleurait :

-Oi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Alors, ça y est, tu me fais confiance ?

Il l'a ré-embrassa passionnément mais voyant que les gens les observaient bizarrement, Zoro l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de la ville, au bord de la plage. Il la déposa sur le sable et se mit à quatre pattes sur elle en lui murmurant d'une voix sensuelle :

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

Elle lui sourit mais le poussa, ce qui le fit s'asseoir. Puis elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Zoro-kun, tu sais que je te pensais moins tendre…plus…bestial…murmura-t-elle calmement.

-…

Ils s'assoupirent ainsi, oubliant qu'il devait rentrer au bateau. Le coq s'inquiéta.

-Raaah, il s'est paumé et la pauvre Robin qui…

-Stop !cria Nami, si ils ne sont pas là dans trente minutes, on ira les chercher !

Du côté des deux amoureux :

-Robin ?

-Uhm ?

-On doit rentrer, on est en retard…

-Déjà ! Suis-moi, je connais le chemin…

Il attrapa sa main en disant :

-Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais le jour où Aokiji t'a congelé, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre…

-Moi, depuis Skypiea…Tu es le plus adulte des 5, le plus viril…répondit-elle en caressant ses muscles.

Zoro avait rougi de ce qu'avait dit Robin et il répliqua :

-Tu es la fille la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, tu sais ?

Pour réponse, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner sur le bateau.

-Alors, c'était comment ? demanda Nami à Robin un peu plus tard.

-Magique…

-Vous allez faire comment maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Sur le bateau, vous ne pourrez pas être tranquilles et s'il faut accoster à chaque fois …

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Vous pourrez juste coucher ensemble !

-Où ça ?

-Ne pose pas trop de questions ! Mais pour cela, j'dois dire votre secret à Franky !

-Merci, Nami !

Le lendemain, le Thousand naviguait au milieu de nulle part. Plus de ballades avant un bon moment avait soupiré Zoro du haut de sa vigie.

Le repas était comme d'habitude extrêmement bon. Mais quelque chose clocha au dessert dans le comportement de Sanji :

-Nami-schwan, _Robin_, je vous ai préparé un tiramisu !

Zoro remarqua qu'il avait changé la façon de s'exprimer à Robin. Et cela le rendait moins nerveux.

-Merci, Sanji-kun ! dit Nami en embrassant le cuistot sur la joue ce qui le fit monter au ciel.

*Sifflements de Franky*

-Rooh, c'est mign…Argh ! (cf : Gad Elmaleh, Papa est en haut =D)

Le charpentier s'était pris un pain dans la gueule. Zoro voulait écouter ce qu'allait balancer le coq quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, dès qu'il se retourna, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Robin. Seule Nami l'avait vu, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper bien trop occupés à faire des conneries. Robin lui murmura un :

-Suis-moi…

Ce qu'il fit, assez étonné de son comportement. Elle l'emmena dans une partie inconnue du bateau et quand elle ouvrit la porte, Zoro sourit et dit :

-Tu vas vite, ma jolie…

Devant lui se trouvait un grand lit violet et vert, sur le sol se trouvait des pétales de fleurs magnifiques. Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit les tiroirs de la table de nuit et s'exclama :

-Robin, qui a préparé cette chambre ?

-Nami s'est occupé des meubles, pourquoi ?

-Regarde ce que je viens de trouver !

Dans sa main se trouvait un préservatif. Robin éclata de rire. Le sabreur enleva son T-shirt laissant apparaître ses muscles impressionnants et surtout sa grande cicatrice. Voyant que celle-ci le regardait avec envie, il dit avec un sourire charmeur:

-J'me suis beaucoup entraîné aujourd'hui, et j'suis trop fatigué pour le faire, demain, ça te va ?

-Quand tu veux, Zoro-kun !

Ils restèrent enlacés toute la nuit et le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit, fut d'embrasser sa bien-aimée qui dormait encore et il se leva en laissant un message :

_Robin-chan,_

_Je suis partie m'entraîner pour que les autres n'aient aucun soupçon, tu me manques déjà._

_ Zoro_

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Franky et Nami étaient les seuls à être au courant alors les deux amoureux ne se gênaient pas quand ils étaient là. Mais Sanji avait un peu de mal de voir Robin avec Zoro. Le soir, ils quittèrent la table en dernier, attendant que le maximum de personnes soit couché. Robin en avait parlé à Nami qui décida de rester avec Sanji. Leurs ébats durèrent jusqu'à ce que Robin soit complètement épuisée et qu'elle s'effondre dans les bras de Zoro. Pendant ce temps, Nami avait tout révélé à Sanji, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en disant :

-Je m'en fous, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. C'est toi que j'aime…

De loin, Franky regardait la scène avec amusement en marmonnant un :

-Aaah ! Les jeunes !

Deux jours plus tard, Zoro et Robin décidèrent d'annoncer aux autres leur liaison, ils les avaient tous réunis sur le pont, Robin prit la parole :

-On vous a réunis pour vous dire quelque chose d'important, Zoro et moi, quelques-uns le savent déjà, et donc, nous sommes en couple.

-…NAAANNNNIIII ?

Sanji soupira et lança :

-On peut avoir une preuve ?

- !

-C'est la première et dernière fois que je te fais plaisir, sourcils en vrilles !

Et il embrassa Robin violemment en murmurant un :

-Aïshiteru…

Mais toutes les choses ne se passent pas comme nous le voulons. Nous sommes sur Shabondy. Zoro est face à Bartholomew Kuma. Celui-ci veut lui faire endurer les pires douleurs de son capitaine et Zoro accepte (NdA : J'ai changé l'apparition de Kuma étant donné que Brook est déjà dans l'équipage, mais il n'y aura pas Kizaru et Cie). Mais Robin n'est pas de cet avis. Elle se met devant Zoro au dernier moment et prends l'impact à sa place. Quand celui-ci ouvre les yeux :

-Hum… que s'est-il passée ? Je n'ai rien senti…

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit ses Nakama autour d'un corps. _Son corps_.

-ROBINN !

-Zoro ! Calme-toi ! Elle n'est pas encore morte alors laisse-moi faire !avait crié Chopper, Va te reposer !

-Robin…

Il reçut un violent coup dans le crâne et il s'évanouit.

-Sanji !

-Voilà, maintenant, il restera calme…

Ils attendirent. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, Chopper utilisait tout ce qu'il savait. Luffy et Zoro ne se réveillaient pas, Nami aidait Sanji à faire à manger. Usopp et Franky construisaient un lit de fortune. Le bateau étant trop loin pour la porter. Brook jouait du piano. Puis, cinq heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Tous l'entourèrent, mais elle, voulait voir Zoro. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et attendit. Quand il se réveilla, elle le serra fort dans ses bras, lui, répondit :

-Oi, oi, qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu crever !

-Mais, ça n'est pas arrivé… Zoro-kun…

終わり


End file.
